Chapter 252
Chapter 252 is titled "Junction". Cover Page Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol. 15: "It is the Grand Opening of Wapol's Toyshop!" Short Summary Nami gets excited after realizing that the City of Gold is on the island they are on. Luffy, Usopp and Sanji run into the Shandia and Wyper shoots a cannonball at them which Luffy deflects with Gomu Gomu no Fusen. The Shandia clash with the Priests and the Straw Hats reunite at the sacrificial altar. They set up a camp where they all discuss what happened to them. After the discussion, Luffy decides that they are going to find the gold. Long Summary Nami thanks God once she finds out that the Sky Island they tried so hard to reach is actually the City of Gold, thinking that it must be God's reward for her "well behaved and disciplined self". When someone asks if she wasn't afraid of "God" on the Island, she responds "Who cares about God!? Is it worth more money than gold!?". Robin remarks that she was thanking God earlier, and Zoro states that she does not know what she's trying to say. The Shandia continue their invasion of Upper Yard, attacking anything in their path. Luffy, Sanji and Usopp ride the milky road, and notice the human skulls on the plain. Luffy remarks that they are indeed human skulls, and notices that something's coming. Usopp freaks out, and the Shandia appear to attack the group. Wyper fires a cannon ball at them. Luffy jumps and uses Gomu Gomu no Fusen to deflect it. One of the Shandia asks Wyper if they should engage them, to which the latter states that they should ignore them. Sanji notices that one of them is the Masked Raider they met in the White Sea. Wyper then states that they are the citizens of the Blue Sea that caused a racket at Skypiea, and that if they don't want to die, they should go back to the Blue Sea, and warns them to do not try to do anything weird at the Island, otherwise he will treat them like Enel, and eliminate them too. Luffy then asks for a fight, Usopp tells him to not say anything more and Sanji asks if the Shandia and God are really enemies. Wyper remarks that they are going to need to be strong to leave the island alive. Luffy wonders what´s their problem, and then the group continues their ride. Back in Karasumaru, the group enjoys their ride on the Milky Road, and wonder if it's going to be this calm all the way to the altar. As the sun sets, the Shandia and the Priests continue their fight. The other members of the crew go back to the Going Merry, and notice that the mast is missing. They then call for Chopper. The latter tells them nothing really bad happened and the formers ask for him to tell them what happened. Luffy, Usopp and Sanji then reunite with the others. Chopper tells Usopp what happened to the mast, and then the crew goes to check on Gan Fall. Sanji remarks that in the ship's current condition and the sky getting dark, they must camp there for the night. Each Straw Hat Pirates then reports on the situation and tells the crew the information each one gathered, while Sanji and Chopper take care of Gan Fall. Luffy then states that they will "go and find the gold". Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Upper Yard is the lost section of Jaya. *The title "Junction" refers to the fact that Upper Yard used to be joined with Jaya. *Chopper mimics Sanji's joke (where he stands on the edge of the ship with his back turned while in flames and says something manly) in this chapter. *Pandakid appears on the cover next to Wapol's toy stand. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 252 it:Capitolo 252 Category:Volume 27